As is known in the art, the reception and demodulation of desired analog and digital communication signals can be limited by the presence of high levels of unintentional and sometimes, intentional interference. Modern receivers convert analog input waveforms into digital waveforms at some point of the signal processing chain to take advantage of enhanced digital processing technologies. This conversion process of digitizing the analog waveform is performed by an analog to digital converter (ADC). As is known in the art, the level of in-band interference that can be tolerated in these digital receivers is often limited by the actual or effective number of bits (ENoB) of this ADC.
A number of attempts have been made to address ADC dynamic range limitations. Predictor circuits have been developed to estimate the next analog input value, cancel the predicted value in the analog domain, and recombine the estimate and subtracted waveform in the digital domain. In other systems, known transmissions are subtracted from the receive path. Other attempts to extend a system dynamic range include developing narrower band receivers to mask interfering signals and higher dynamic range ADCs to digitize both strong interfering and weak desired signals with sufficient signal-to-noise ratio.